Various types of cellular phones and cellular phone cases are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a cellular phone with an integrated earphone storage apparatus including a cellular phone and an earbud storage compartment attached to a back side of the cellular phone. The earbud storage compartment has a pair of slots including a right slot and a left slot. Each of the right slot and the left slot is continuously disposed from the front area to the back area proximal the right area and the left area, respectively. What has been further needed is for a circumference of each of the pair of slots to substantially conform to a circumference of each of a pair of earbuds of an earphone, with one of the pair of earbuds removably disposed within an opening of one of a pair of circular inner membranes disposed within an interior circumference of each of the right slot and the left slot, respectively. Lastly, what has been needed is an earphone cord storage compartment optionally attached to the back side of the cellular phone for storing an earphone cord of the earphone. The cellular phone with an integrated storage apparatus thus ensures that a pair of earbuds are never lost, stolen, damaged, or left in a place apart from the cellular phone. Furthermore, in the case of a wired earphone, the cord will remain safe, secure, and unknotted in the earphone cord storage compartment.